Chronicles of Queen Angela
by DreamWalker12876
Summary: - I am Angela, Ruler of Magical World. Every single thing that anybody ever imagined exists here. And I need to rule all of it. Angela will go to different worlds, face different enemies and meet many friends on her journey. Rated M for later chapters. Romance/Humor/Drama/Adventure/Mystery/Horror/Angst/Supernatural/Sci-Fi/Fantasy/Spiritual/Tragedy/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship.


_-Prologue__-_

_At the very beginning, it was darkness. Everywhere. But from that darkness two lights came. Gold and Silver. From Golden Light came woman of middle age. From Silver Light, a girl. They were all alone in darkness. With powers they had, sisters created Sun, Moon, planets, stars, Earth and everything on it. Time and Space as well. Except each other and Spirits that roamed the land, animals and plants they have been created, they had nobody else. Elder Sister, Engela, with powers she had, took humans from another world, parallel to world that they have been created. _

_But it is in nature of humans to both create and destroy. Humans created Evil, which infected one half of land. Sisters, Engela and Angela, successfully fought back Evil, and banished it to ETERNAL HOLLOW, place of eternal pain, torment and sorrow. But land that Evil ruined forever will stay dark and deformed. Humans saw how powerful Sisters were. They crowned them as Queen and Princess of their world. With their strong imagination, humans created worlds within worlds. Creating that worlds humans only spread the Magical World. _

_But Evil's greatest advantage is that it can wait. And it waits still, seeking for the right moment._  
_It's still there..._

I don't remember well the Creation of Magical World. Only that in all of that darkness was cold and unpleasant. I remember the Plague of South too. Many humans were infected with Darkness. My sister was forced to kill them, or better said – banish them. Scars that Evil left are permanent. That land will stay dead and black for all the times.  
Once it was beautiful and full of life. Animals running through the forest, river's laugh echoing through woods. It was like in a fairytale. It is in nature of humans to destroy and spread sorrow. Sadly, that is the only explanation that my sister could come up with when I asked her why humans created such Evil.

After the Plague of South the whole half of Magical World stood dark and deformed upon the light of the Ruler's City. Unable to recover. Dead. No life on it. The most wicked and darkest of the creatures reside in that cursed lands. As a result of a shadow that kept growing farther to the North infected forest that parted Magical World on halves. People grew afraid of it. " Forest whispers stories of ghosts of dead people that died in Plague of South", they said. One half of forest grew dark and strange, with trees whose sinister whispers echoed, dark branches were their instruments. Other half was light, but still dry and, from time to time, ill. People called that forest Sad, and it became permanent name to it.

Because of the difference of the halves, one half was called Good (or Light Side), and other Evil (or Dark Side). My sister and I ruled only the Good Side.

After the Plague of South, Engela decided it is too dangerous for me to go outside. She never let me go outside of Castle of the Royal Sisters. But she knew that one day, she will have to let me rule. Unlike my sister, I was immortal. She lost her immortality and her powers not long after we created Magical World. Her bitterness was showing in years that came along.

She used last hours of having her powers for teaching me about Time, Space, and World of Dead. After that she was just ordinary human with no powers. She was always seeking way to bring back her immortality and powers, but that is not possible. Years shall prove her that...

For shortening time, I spent all free time ( and I had it lots ) to play piano, violin, harph, lyre, guitar (my sister didn't knew about that one), to paint and draw, but that still couldn't replace friends and living creatures. Sometimes I felt so lonely...

But I lived in hope for better days. I always will...


End file.
